Being Normal Is Overrated
by peaceout2311
Summary: Summary: John finally snaps for having to run his entire life, and takes it out on the person closest to him, what will happen next? Rating may go up. Henri didn't die.


Being Normal is Overrated

So this another one of my slash stories, god how I love writing them. Sadly I have lost my inspiration for finishing them.

However since this is a very small fandom for these two, I just might be able too. This is a Henri/John fiction. Haters are my motivators. Remember that.

Summary: John finally snaps for having to run his entire life, and takes it out on the person closest to him, what will happen next?

Normal is defined as something that occurs on a regular basis or is expected. A normal teen, would have a girlfriend, go to a school, maybe move once or twice in his life and fight with his parents often. None of those things describe me. My name is John and I Am Number Four.

I drew in a shaky, forced breath, the well muscled arm around his neck making it difficult. I knew the position I was in, and the best way to end it would be to just give in, go still, and then Henri would let go. That would be the normal thing to do, but my life was anything but normal.

Besides I didn't want to; I was never able to go through a rebelling phase when I was a teen, with all the stuff going on around me. While I'm not human, rebellion was in every race and in every planet right? I just needed some control, some time for myself. To be able to make decisions on my own for once. To be able to walk out of the door, and not have Henri question where I was going. I just want to be normal, to do things a normal teenager would do. Was that really too much to ask for? I know I'm stronger than Henri. Ever since I got my powers, I am the stronger one, I could win. I don't even care about what I'm fighting for; I just need this, a conformation, a chance to simply burn some fumes, a time to do something normal. That's all I ever want. I don't love Sarah; I just want to be normal.

I snaked his hand around Henri's back and with all the strength in my body I somehow managed to flip Henri, and chucked him, RIGHT AT THE TREE! The tree snapped and fell, slightly crushing Henri's legs, pinning them under the tree. I gasped. What had I done?

I sprinted over to Henri's slightly crumpled figure. This is not what normal kids do to their, well what was Henri to me? I bit my lip slightly, as I devolved into deep thought. He defiantly wasn't my dad, nor would he qualify as a friend. He was more of a father figure, at least that what I kept telling myself. In a deep, deep part of my mind and heart, I knew what I wanted Henri to be to me. MY deepest desire was nothing more than to be lovers. However that will never happen, seeing as Henri had once told me that, people like him only have one love, and Henri lost his,…well did he actually? He never actually said that he lost his love, just that some people didn't even get that long. But anyways, Henri would never be in love with someone like me. If only. I sighed. I bet throwing him into a tree was definitely the way to his heart.

Henri still hadn't moved and now and that was freaking me out. I lifted the tree in just one hand and smirked inwardly, this whole super strength thing was…handy. With the other, I scooped up Henri, like a bride on her wedding day. I laid the tree back down and took him inside the house. I hope that Henri wasn't seriously hurt, I don't have a clue about how to take care of serious injuries, and it's not like we could just walk into the hospital. I propped some pillows up on the couch and gently put Henri on them. I noticed that Henri was shivering, so I rummaged for a blanket to cover him with. I knew that this was a good sign because that meant he had come out of unconscious. I glanced around one last time, to make sure no one had seen us, but it was it more because of habit than anything since they were in a forest more or less.

I thought back to when I was seven and fell from a tree. Henri had run out, like the entire race of mogdorians was after him. I laughed without humor when I thought of this, I fell from a tree and Henri had helped me, and now I threw Henri into a tree. The more I thing about it, I can't think of a normal, acceptable reason for what I did. I looked down at Henri's sleeping face and realized that I had a lot of apologizing to do when Henri woke up.

Not able to simply stand here anymore I went to the pathetic kitchen. Did this stove even work? I sighed again. Why did Henri even put up with all of this? Being with me, always in danger, always living in fear. HE could have had a good life back home; he SHOULD have had a good life back home. He deserved it.

Instead of just being useless, I should go make soup for Henri, for when he woke up. Did Henri like soup? I suddenly remember that one time I had the flu and Henri made tomato soup, I could manage doing that. I grabbed two tomatoes, some carrots, an onion and one clover. John smiled so far, so good. He chopped up the tomatoes, carrots and onions. Lasted it needed one smashed clover, I smiled, my super strength made that only too easy to do. Finally I dumped all of it in a pot and let it boil for 20 minutes, to mix all of the flavors together. i took a spoon and brought some to my nose and smelled it.

He smell brought him back to that time, when life was simpler for them. Seems like everything today makes me miss the past we shared. Well at least it did smell good. I checked the pot to make sure I made enough for both of us. I tasted some and it wasn't half bad. And Henri said that said I couldn't cook. Well I did burn that salad once when I was younger.. No stop thinking about the past John. 

I glanced over to where Henri was laying and noticed he was stirring slightly. I turned off the stove and walked over quickly carrying two bowls of soup. I want to be there when Henri wakes up, because that what Henri always did when I was injured. I couldn't help when a smile came to my lips, suddenly our roles seemed to have switched. My smile quickly disappeared when I remembered that this was my fault. I had done this to Henri. After a few more minutes of stirring, Henri woke up. He reached up and stretched his arms, sighing gently when his shoulder popped a bit.

Well here goes nothing, I bit my lip, "Hi Henri, how are you feeling, any broken bones? Want some soup?"

So tell me if you think this is any good, and even if you think it's crappy, still tell me!

Thanks for all the support, remember the more reviews I get, the faster I can update.

One last note, all errors are mine due to the fact that this is completely unbetad.


End file.
